


The Daily Life of a Highschool Bride

by yui_minatsuki



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inahoxfem!Slaine, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yui_minatsuki/pseuds/yui_minatsuki
Summary: (The short stories around Inaho and Slaine's daily life after their marriage. Set after Aldnoah Re:live.)How would Slaine deal with being a housewife in a magical world....when she wasn't a proper witch and she was still a magical Highschool girl who couldn't even remember properly the daily dealings of the Realta magic universe. Moreover, her husband a.k.a Kaizuka Inaho was still confiscating her wand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this fic -^_^- 
> 
> Life was hard, and the stress sucked the inspiration out of my mind. It's been a long time since I open AO3 that I even had difficulty logged in as I forgot my username. x'| luckily I do not lose my email.... Although busy dealing with reality etc, still I'm staying in this AZ hell. Gloriously bathe in InahoSlaine colors x'D 
> 
> Happy Reading :D

Slaine was nervous. A basket of colorful egg was on her right and a white bowl made from porcelain was on her left. Inaho was going to teach her how to cook an omeree. Yesterday she had learned how to use a magical stove; she needed not to worry about setting the house on fire. But still.... Magical world certainly was not the same with Mars' or Earth's daily life. 

"Don't tell me that you can't even crack an egg." Inaho lazily said beside her.

"Of...of course I can! It's...it's just..." 

"Then just do it and then I'll teach you the next step."

".........." Slaine looked at the eggs...well, their shape was egg, definitely, but the colors...one was stripped blue and the other one was plain purple and the other one was pink with green dots....there're so many color combinations. Moreover, they were _soft._ Were they ordinary eggs just like common chicken egg on the Earth? 

Well, this world was not Earth, so perhaps no. But there's no way she would say to Inaho that she couldn't crack an egg! 

Look at that brunet face! Uh..yeah, that's the default face of Kaizuka Inaho--his usual flat expression... But Slaine knew--don't ask how--she just knew; that Inaho was enjoying this. The more Slaine looked confused the more _beamed with happiness_ Inaho seemed. 

Ah, perhaps that was just her own imagination. Inaho was kind enough to teach her... So, Slaine tried to dismis all the bad thought about her husband and started to crack an egg.

Well, when she tapped the 'egg' onto the table, it didn't cracked but bounced a bit--just like a ball. When Slaine tried to crush it in her hand...instead of being squished it squeaked a little.

"Wh...what are these things?" Slaine nervously dropped it back in the basket. It bounced and landed on the kitchen's wooden table which 'ooohm' slightly.

Inaho heaved a little sigh (smugly, in Slaine's POV), "It seems like I have to teach you from the very basic of cooking." He stood right behind Slaine and moved his wife's hand from behind: right for a yellow egg and left for another yellow egg. 

Now, Slaine was really sure that Inaho was enjoying this. Definitely. He was resting his chin on her left shoulder. (He's the master of utilizing each and every chances!) "Here's how to do it, Bat." The brunet made Slaine rubbed those same color eggs. They became stiff, and could be cracked just like a common earth egg after that.

"So you have to look for the matching color and rub it to each other first. Got it?" Inaho released Slaine's hands and hugged her waist from behind now--cheek nest peacefully at her hair. 

Poor Slaine

If it was just a game, it had been set to a hard mode forher now; with Inaho like that, it's hard for her to think properly. They married just recently! 

"Would....would you please let go of m--ugh..." Uh oh Inaho's hands started to _get naughty_. (Use your imagination; I know you are as naughty as I and Inaho  >:3 ufufufufu...) 

"No. You are my wife now. So, get used to it." The brunet flatly replied, with a winning smirk of course. 

Slaine's heartbeat went faster than what she could take, but she had to bear with it. "Kaizuka Inaho! You......you like to...make it difficult...for me, don't you?"

"If I do...do you have problem with that?"

"I do! Please stop, Orange.... " Slaine plead, but Inaho didn't care a bit. 

"...........just go on with the egg, Bat."

"~~~~~" With fully flushed face Slaine could only comply... 'Do you have problem with that?' was never a question; Inaho wouldn't need answer for that. Whatever the reply, he'd just do whatever he liked; that's how big his ego was. Slaine couldn't understand why she agreed to marry him.

After quite a time, Slaine showed 4 remaining eggs on the bowl. "I...I can't find the same color for these eggs...uh.....can...can we just continue to...ugh....to the next step? I...I think we've...we've got enough of...Aaaargh....stop!...stop it Orange! You're being too rough it hurts!"

Inaho put his hand away from Slaine and he stepped back. "Now, dance."

"Wh..what?" Slaine was hastily buttoning up her blouse and tidying her apron.

"I said. Dance. Don't tell me Martians never learns how to dance due to the lack of resources; just like how they never had anime before being friendly with Earth. How pitiful."

"W...well...I...I can dance! It's...it's just..." 

"Then I'm waiting for it, Slaine Kaizuka Saazbaum Troyard."

(More flushed red face) "W...wawawait...wait I think--"

"JUST...dance. Come on. Now. Face the egg mixture! Put both hands on your head sides and flap your palms af if they were your ears. Swing your hip as if you have big fluffy pale blond tail on your butt! Right! Left! Right! Left...yes....yes just like that. Good. No no no don't stop. Continue until I say another command." Inaho said as he recorded the view of his wife's swinging butt with his left eye.

(After a good minute) "Ok. It's enough. Now, whisk the eggs. Use the spoon next to your right hand." 

Slaine looked at her right and saw no spoon. But it had been there before! "Uh..... This... Um...."

"Ah, it ran away just now. You have to look for it. "

"It WHAT? " Slaine had already been pissed off by Inaho's haughty smirk (in her POV) and now the spoon was _running away_. She never knew spoon had legs! 

"It ran away. Since it is the first time my spoon sees you; it got a bit shy."

Oh how Slaine wished she could throw the egg mixture to Inaho's _damn_ face right now. But she must not; she had to cook... So, she began to look for the missing spoon under the table. 

That four legged wooden table was still as fresh as living wood in the forest. And Slaine believed it's still alive; new twigs were sprouted out on his front legs where the morning sun reached them. And she saw wrinkles resembled a face on the table's edge above them. 

Well, perhaps she could ask it? That would save the time. "Excuse me, Sir, do you know where the spoon was going"

The table wheezed 'ooohhhm' and 'dheeeer' and pointed its fresh leavy twig at Inaho. 

 

_'Tch. Oaky the Table likes Slaine more than me. '_ Inaho thought as his wife shot a deathly glare to him. "Silver 01, it's ok. You can come out now."

Something's moved inside the brunet's trousers pocket, but it wouldn't come out. 

"Don't be afraid. My wife won't hurt you. She would prefer to bend my neck more than bend you for now." Inaho said, flatly. After that, a spoon quietly climbed out of his pocket; it had 6 aluminium legs just like a metal spider. It then came obediently to Slaine's open hand. The legs were gone and it looked like any normal spoon for now. 

With that, the pale blond whisked the mixture harshly. She's pouring all her hatred toward the brunet into the eggs! 

Inaho went to the refrigerator and took a basket of peas-like thing but with various colors. "... It's enough; you can go on pouring that mixture on the heater pan and putting these happy peas on it once it color turns brownish. 

Slaine glared menacingly at Inaho. 

".....the heater pan is on the cupboard. It doesn't like to move by its own. Don't worry. " 

Inaho observed his wife stomped her feet to the cupboard; the wooden thing opened automatically as it feared her--well, since it's totally obvious how pissed off Slaine was. She took the pan and put it on the stove. 

"Lit!" She commanded and the flame started to dance. She had remembered that it went on voice command--good thing. Since, her wand was still confiscated by her husband. She really thought that he was so truly annoying! Look at what he had done to her at this kitchen! She's so vexed about it. Very much that she wanted to cry now! 

Inaho secretly smirked; at least her mind was occupied by her love-hate toward him during this moment--not about how stress-fully different the life in Realta with the daily life that Slaine remembered on Earth... 

 

* * *

Slaine served the plate with completely brown omeree on it to Inaho. She was still mad at him, but still, he was her husband. Red-faced, she awkwardly asked how the food tasted. 

"It's a little burnt. And it's way too much happy peas."

Slaine nervously grabbed at her apron, crestfallen. "W.. Well, if... If you don't like it... Then... Then don't eat--"

"I like it. Nothing can beat the taste of love you've poured into it. You cook for me. Thank you. I love you too."

Silence. Inaho finished eating while Slaine was too flushed to utter any reply. 

"Next time, though, " Inaho wiped his mouth and moved to put the plate on the sink, "you don't need to dance."

"Eh? Eeeeh? Wh.. What are you saying?"

"Dancing is not needed in making omeree; I just like to see your swinging butt." Inaho explained with that default flat expression of his. 

A silver spoon flied to the brunet's forehead, followed by a pan. And....a long rant of why Inaho liked to make things difficult for Slaine. 

How he stopped her rant? Well, I left that to your naughty imagination! *wink wink

 

End of 1st story


	2. Image Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho and Slaine were going to take photos as official husband and wife. But Slaine hated photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of typos and mistakes T.T I wrote and uploaded it on phone--it's difficult for me. Not to mention my internet connection makes me want to cryyyyyy T.T  
> But at least I shall thankful as the library has free wifi. 
> 
> I'm truly sorry for my rant and the inconvenience. 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading -^_^- I hope you like your stay here..

"What do you mean I still can't have my wand?"

 

"Exactly as it is. I cannot give that magical conductor of yours for the time being."

 

Slaine stopped walking and hatefully glare at Inaho. The brunet grabbed her hand firmly and dragged her to move along the snowy and silent icy road. 

 

"But it's been _decades_! I can't wait longer than this!" The pale blond reluctantly followed her husband. They're going to Mrs. Mazu's image workshop to take photograph together--as a newly wed couple. Luckily they're going there with casual clothes--white scarf and red sweater and white trousers for her while her husband was wearing red scarf, blue jacket, black sweater, and blue trousers. But what dreaded the wife was in image workshop the photographer had all what was needed to make the newly wed looked gorgeous and chick. She despised it. 

 

......she _disliked_ taking photos. Very much. And she felt like to flee far far away..... But Inaho had been dragging her all the way here, successfully. 

 

"It's not 'decades'; it's ten months and 2 weeks. And fix your suicidal mind first before you talk to me about giving your wand back."

 

Slaine was speechless. She _never showed_ any morbid expression or said any death wish--directly or indirectly. How could he took such kind of conclusion? "Orange, can't you see it? I'm...I'm no longer thinking about what I've done in the past... I just need my wand back because...you see, it's been hard for me to deal with the house chores and the school work and everything else without a wand..."

 

This time it's Inaho who suddenly stopped and looked at Slaine directly in the eyes. "You've just lied to me now."

 

"Wha..?" Slaine avoided him and tried to look at the blue crystal flowers peeping between the snow next to the sidewalk. "...I'm....I'm not... "

 

Inaho hastily turned away and harshly yanked Slaine's hand so that she would walk right behind him. It was difficult as the pale blond obviously didn't want to follow his steps at all--saying he should let her go---she could walk by her own--etc. etc. The brunet didn't pay any mind to listen. 

 

Inaho carefully hid his face from her so that she couldn't see how angry and sad he was at this moment. 

 

He's tired. It's been almost two weeks since his wife started to display troubled behaviour. Moreover, she's being all secretive and didn't want to open up to him. That kinda wearying! 

 

Seeing her cried in her sleep almost every recent night--it's like his heart was being disarrayed each time. And, she refused to tell him what dreams she had had--lying that she had forgotten them. Dreams seemed to come back to her, but it looked like they weren't the nice ones. 

 

He wanted to trick her to drink a dreamless-pill, but the healer said she shouldn't have it as her brain and neurogical systems were healing from what Seiram had done to her. (Her sight had been normal again, so Slaine was no longer wear glasses now) So he didn't, and he lost one option of thing he could do to protect his wife from herself. 

 

He wanted to help, but how he could do so without her allowing him to? It's frustating.... How selfish! He's her husband and he had every right to support her! They're supposed to face everything together! 

 

"Hey, are you listening to me? Don't you dare ignoring me! Orange, it hurts! Let me go!"

 

"........" Inaho observed Slaine for a moment. She was completely mad at him and her hair was a bit dishelved. He tidied those strands with his free hand. 

 

"...it's alright now." He made her to look at him in the eyes as he gave her the best smile he could fake now. Really. Nothing seemed right about her now; her eyes were still a bit swollen from crying last night, her lower lip was chapped as she'd biten it many times to stiffle her sobs, and she was pale as she didn't eat properly no matter what he did so that she would nourish herself recently. Perhaps he should rescheduled the newly wed family-photo-shot to other time but they had been here now. 

 

"Come on, let's get in the photographer workshop." He turned and pushed the turnstile made from colored glass and wood. 

 

But as Inaho got in and released Slaine's hand as that kind of door allowing only one person at a time to pass trough, the wife stepped backward and turned. 

 

And then she ran away. Very fast. By the time Inaho realized it she had already turned left to the stony descending alley between the cemetery and a row of old warehouses. 

 

Inaho angrily pushed the wooden glass door and chased her. 

 

 

 

It was cold. Snow had just fell last night, and the stony road was a bit slippery due to the frost. But still, Slaine was crazily running fast. Inaho was as good as ten meters behind her for the last eight minutes. 

 

But there's no way Inaho could lose at the chase where the other part didn't have any magical conductor. He opened his eyepatch. 

 

"Come to me!" He blinked his left eye and made a yanking gesture as if there's invicible rope tying Slaine's waist to his hand. 

 

The pale blond squealed as she was suddenly lifted by something unseen and then she flew backward right to the brunet's open arms. 

 

Inaho caught Slaine. And he fell on the cold-hard road--getting bruished and getting hurt from their impact of course. But he didn't mind as long as he had his wife in his arms! 

 

But Slaine was totally not okay about it. "Aaaaargh let go! Let me go! Let me--"

 

Inaho stopped her by turning around their position, slamming her back at the road, grabbing her lower arms and pinned them at the frost, harshly. He also trapped Slaine's waist under his body's weight. 

 

Seriously. It was scary. Imagine someone who was usually composed and cool-minded and not easily showing expression doing that to you. It surely sent a chill ran down her spines now. 

 

".........." Slaine opened her mouth but was unable to call his name--or say anything. Who was he....? Was he really Kaizuka Inaho? She winced, the snow was cold on her back. His grip was deathly tight. His face was.... She didn't dare to look at him. Who knew if he could read mind just by looking at her eyes? He had opened his eyepatch now; he could do any kind of magic to her at this moment. And she was defenseless! Her heart beat rapidly with fear. 

 

What she mostly afraid was that he knew what she had been hiding all this time: her guilt, her regret.... 

 

Her death wish to atone the past sin... 

 

She tried best to hide those as she knew Inaho and the Krutch family wouldn't like such kind of thoughts. 

 

Well. Yes. She should not run away like what she had just done; it had blown away her cover it seemed... But she couldn't help it; the thought of taking family photo with this new-life identity was overwhelming....

 

She did still thinking that she didn't deserve it all: a new life as a girl named 'Rain', a loving family, a quiet and peaceful life in the village.... 

 

....having a new identity as Kaizuka Inaho's wife. 

 

Luckily that insufferable brunet didn't look any more different than what Slaine knew about him in the past--just a slight bit different name. But still... 

 

Slaine couldn't stand it! He/she just can't! The portrait of their wedding....he/she didn't even dare to look at those _dreamy depiction of his/her_. And now they're going to take more photos! 

 

Moreover, recently he/she had dreamt about some of the memories that 'Rain' had: magical school lessons, her conversation with the plants at the green house, her days making simple breakfast for her brother... 

 

It all was hurting his/her. 

 

Slaine was unable to accept that 'Rain' was there--or to be more exact-- _right here_.

 

Because if 'Slaine' was gone, who could redeem the sins he had done in the Earth-Mars wars? 

 

...and Inaho was going to take a formal wizardly portrait of both of them as husband and wife--intended to use it as official document records for the state.....official documentation.... 

 

....while the more picture of his/her taken in this whole new world the more he/she felt that 'Slaine' was fading away... The face was the same more or less but still for Slaine the one whom looking back at his/her in each of the photo was a magical highschool girl! Not the boy 'Slaine Troyard'! 

 

He/she dreaded it, but he/she couldn't tell that to anyone. Slaine knew that everyone was trying their best to make Slaine lived for this present life--not for the past.... How could he/she tell them that he/she was _afraid of that present time_?

 

"........pl.....please....let...let me...g...go.. " Slaine stuttered; Inaho was still angrily glaring at her--she could feel it even without seeing his face. The pressure was too strong. She really wished she could run away from this village, this Realta, this magical universe, this new life.... everything! 

 

The brunet's face inched closer--so close that she could feel his warm breath on her freezing cheek. "I demand an explanation." He coldy stated. 

 

"......Ah.... Um..... I.... " She was _lost_ for words! 

 

She felt Inaho's right hand was lifted from her left arm. Was he going to hit her? She closed her eyes tightly. She felt she deserved it; he had saved her life years ago, he had taught her many things about this magical world... He had protected her all this time.... He had done so much for her but she couldn't fulfill what he was asking now: a mere explanation. 

 

She had closed her eyes, but the strike or slap never came... 

 

Inaho's hand was wiping tears she didn't realized she had been shedding. 

 

"Don't cry." The brunet said. "Slaine Troyard, if you don't want we take our picture today, we can do it later. Take it easy."

 

The pale blond tried to look at Inaho now. He's still looking as scary as ever.... 

 

.....but he also looked sad. His wiping hand was so tender.... 

 

The brunet took a deep breath and asked, "Do you wish to go home, now?" 

 

Slaine clumsily nodded. When she wanted to utter 'thank you' a sob was out instead. She closed her mouth with her hands, but still the sobs escalated to a cry. 

 

Inaho hastily raised her to a sitting position and hugged her. He didn't understand what had made her crying--what had made Slaine so in pain right now. But he knew he had to wait, patiently.

 

His wife needed time, and he would give it. He felt bad for having roughly stopped her and cornered her until she cried. But what's done is done. 

 

"It's alright... I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry, my _Bat_." Smirked at his own pun, he gently kissed the tears right under his wife's eyes. He realized she was shaking, so he gave her his red scarf and blue jacket. 

 

Slaine tried to refuse those. ".....you'll...cold... No.... " she mumbled between her sobs. 

 

"I have magic. Don't worry about me." The brunet replied. 

 

The pale blond shook her head while trying to unwrap her scarf to return it to her husband, but her hand was too clumsy to do so. And her weeping was out of control now. 

 

"Slaine Troyard.... " Inaho gently hugged the trembling blond, burrying her face to the warmth of his chest. "It's ok. Don't be afraid. I won't ask...." He kissed her hair, "I won't ask.... "

 

'Slaine Troyard'

 

Slaine liked it very much when Inaho called his/her like that. 

 

It made his/her feel that Slaine Troyard was indeed here. Truly here. That whether Slaine was a girl, or a boy, or anything, he/she would still be his/hersef. 

 

She hugged him back. His heartbeat was really soothing. It's magically strange indeed: someone who's able to annoy you wonderfully was the one who could calm your out-of-control mind at best. 

 

* * * 

 

They both were at home now. 

 

It's already night. They're hungry. And tired. 

 

Slaine didn't say anything after she stopped crying. Inaho let her do so, carefully observing. His mind played all the possible calculations of why his wife was so disturbed recently. Important keywords: afraid to take photos. 

 

Right when they entered their house, his wife haphazardly threw away the double scarfs and jacket then straightly walked into the kitchen, nervously ignoring every mirror and every reflective surface. He followed, silently. 

 

Slaine opened the refrigerator, asking with almost unheard voice, "....what do you want me to cook for dinner...?" 

 

Inaho looked at her eyes. Hazy and unfocussed. He didn't think it was wise to allow her to cook for now. But he needed to test something...a wild guess, but he'd better try it now... 

 

"Would you make me a rainbow sandwich? I don't think I could eat much now... What about you?"

 

The wife shook her head. "I don't feel like eating.... " She took the trambling bread and pink tomatoes then put them on the wooden table. Then she was going to get a jar of rainbow gel from the freezer. 

 

That's where she stopped abruptly. 

 

Rainbow sandwiches was thing Rain liked to make for her brother's breakfast. Inaho was sure he hadn't tought his wife how to make that kind of sandwiches. And she's only able to learn cooking from him. So if she knew how to make it, then... 

 

Slaine fell on her knees and cried. Inaho hastily ran and hugged her. 

 

"Rain... How far has you rememb--"

 

"DON'T ASK LIKE THAT!" She pushed him away but it was she who fell backward instead. Her back hit the lower cupboard hard. She curled herself and hide her face behind her knees. Sobbing. 

 

"Slaine Troyard!" Inaho quickly grabbed her and burried her face on his chest again. "It's alright... It's alright..." He remembered how people who dealt with their past too much had some kind of identity crisis. For him when he was younger as he looked into his past he fell in love with Slaine _like crazy_ \--replaying the scene of memories over and over again...really trying to search for Slaine here in Realta.... Luckily for him he could really meet with Slaine again in this present time. (He couldn't imagine what would he become if he couldn't! ) And he loved her evenmore as _there was no difference about Slaine in his eyes._ Slaine was Slaine! No matter what! 

 

But for that pale blond....the knowledge of the past mixed with the present could turn out to have the worst outcome....as she was still carrying all the guilt from the past. Inaho knew that the best. 

 

"I don't want to be 'Rain'... Please... I don't want to remember.... " Slaine wailed. Inaho tightened his hug. 

 

"Then don't... " Inaho stroke her hair, tidying it, gently. "Let's talk to the healer about it. We could look for medication that won't make you remember things that you don't want to remember. "

 

"Are.. Are you okay...with that..?" Slaine pushed him away and looked at Inaho in the eyes. "It could be long before I could cook a proper meal for you, or learn about things in this world...and I will never be the same 'Rain' that you ever know...and..."

 

Inaho didn't really listen to what she said as he was busy adoring what he saw now: a bit dishelved Slaine with red sweater which showed a large portion of her neck and shoulder due to being untidy. And her gaze...that was the kind of melancholic look that made he wanted to _eat_ her. ".....If that is your decision then I'll give you my support. Besides, no matter what happens, you'll still be you."

 

"......Kaizuka Inaho.... " Slaine felt so relieved, and tightly hug him. "Thank you..."

 

"Mmm." Inaho entrapped Slaine in his arms and put his cheek on the top of the pale blond's head. "Just don't think about suicide; I would never accept it."

 

".....it's......" Slaine felt like she had betrayed the warmth Inaho had given her. "I'm sorry...."

 

".....Mmm... " Inaho's hands trailed down. He then rested his nose right under Slaine's left ear--inhaling her scent deeply, and bit her neck. A long sigh escaped his wife's mouth. Inaho's hands started to _get naughty_. Her hands were trying to stop him but it's a futile effort. There's something _soaring_ inside her that made her _just giving up_ and letting the brunet do whatever he wanted to do to her. 

 

"......if you have difficulty to stop wanting to die I will help you; I am your husband after all. I have the right to do _that special attack_ to make you think only about me and nothing else. Moreover, it feels _really good_." He pushed Slaine harshly on the floor and kissed her lips. 

 

And then Slaine hardly thought about dying at all. 

 

 

End of 2nd story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading xD xD xD


	3. Burnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short so it doesn't need summary. (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.... but please beware of typo and mistakes... again, I wrote & uploased this on mobile.

"...You know, sometimes I think... I should not marry you..."

If only Inaho was a person who easily expressed himself, he would had been splurted out the juice he was drinking. But luckily, he didn't. Really, when his wife suddenly, out of the blue, saying those kind of _horrible_ words in the middle of their dinner it's really something... 

He's Inazuka Nao a.k.a Kaizuka Inaho, so he, still, with his default calm exterior, continued eating the half-charcoal steak, and asked, "Why do you think so?"

"....I'll never be a good wife..." Slaine guiltily stared at the burnt things they called 'dinner' this afternoon. Not only this time she had done that. And she was pretty sure that it was miracle that kept Inaho not going to the hospital for eating all the 'dark matter' she had created. 

Inaho sliced the black steak and ate it. It's bitter. He kept his poker face, saying, "Don't say such things. I don't mind anything as long as you stay by my side." Really. He chose to eat bitter things than to make his wife agonizing over using her memory that she's afraid to remember. 

".......I...don't think.... I even can be...a proper human being...of Realta..." Slaine whispered. Yes, she was afraid of remembering things that were part of Rain's memories; she afraid she would be 'gone' if Rain ever 'come back'. That made: she couldn't cook properly and she simply stopped coming to school and she hardly stepped out of this house....and she felt she had deeply burdened her husband by being like this... But she couldn't help it. This Realta was the world she didn't know, and she didn't feel she belonged to it: Rain did. And she wasn't Rain... 

"You are a Realta creature, species type human, and had ability to speak with plants. And most importantly, you are my wife."

Watching Inaho ate so calmly, Slaine couldn't comprehend how the brunet never took that as a problem; he firmly stated that 'Slaine' and 'Rain' were one person, and he never mind whichever or whatever. That kinda....fueled her anger as she felt Inaho would never understand her. "Just marry another girl! It will be better for you. And stop eating these 'dark matter'; order pizza or anything. Don't force yourself--"

"I am not leaving you." Inaho stubbornly stated. Burgundy eyes met turquoise. Slaine felt like her throat was choked; it's suddenly becoming hard to breathe. 

She mumbled something that sounded like 'fool', ran to the bathroom, and locked herself there. 

Inaho sighed. It was difficult. What should he do at a time like this? He couldn't let her stay there--it's cold. Broke the lock and pulled her out sounded logically correct...so he did. He blew the lock and opened the door. 

Slaine was speechless seeing Inaho had done that. He was calmly standing in front of her beside the broken door now. Expressionless. 

The brunet looked at the hole in the lock with his default don't-really-care attitude, "....don't worry I can easily fix it."

Slaine opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again, but she couldn't find anything to say. Inaho grabbed her waist and tried to make her walk out of the bathroom. She resisted. 

"I can't understand you. Why...?" Slaine avoided Inaho's stare as best as she could. 

"What?"

It's so hard for her to explain. She bit her lips, ".....just leave me alone....please.... "

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

".........." Slaine felt it's way more difficult for her to breathe now. Her tears started to fall. "You're...saying that with such a _plain_ expression...do you even know what love is? Are you sure you aren't misguided by some lame theoritical books about so-called-love or something?"

"I don't know." Inaho airily shrugged, "I don't really care."

"WHAT?"

"I don't really care what this sensation I feel whenever I think or I see you is called. It's....it brings...joy to me..." the brunet grabbed her left wrist, and looked like a lost kid--putting her palm on his cheek, "I can't stand to be away from you. It hurts. Don't go. Don't say that you regret marrying me."

Looking at those child-like burgundy eyes, Slaine was lost. She couldn't say no to Inaho now. She just...couldn't... 

Why...? 

....she couldn't put words into it. 

Ah, perhaps, she, too, wouldn't care of what it's called. 

Slaine took a deep breath, and uttered, "If you say so... I won't..." Inaho smiled happily and hugged her. 

....Slaine felt his warmth.... Inaho maybe looked cold and expressionless, and he's insufferable, and sometimes he did as heartless as robot.... But still... 

He's definitely _warm_. And Slaine felt something burned inside her when he hugged her like this.... 

......and she decided she liked it. 

.......may she be a little selfish about it...? She grabbed Inaho's shoulders and burried her face on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

She would brave herself to live. For him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading -^_^-  
> See you next time >o


	4. Melting Ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slaine's mind was like a wrecked-tangled mess of things she knew she should do and things that she actually wanted but didn't dare to reach. Could Inaho save her? Or would he make things getting worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....it's been difficult to avoid 18+ thing in a marriage story...so...um...  
>  for this chapter I politely ask for anyone who isn't adult to stop reading when things get...uh..... 'dangerous' for you. Or better yet, please skip this chapter.

Inaho and Slaine were in their room, at some time after their dinner. The husband was on the bed looking at his tablet while his wife were saying, "Like I've already told you; I don't have any intention to die. I'm not suicidal! Please, just give me my wand..."

Again...a talk about wand.... Inaho was so fed up about it. Couldn't she talk about something else--making kids probably? (Oh, he would love it for sure) 

"Kaizuka Inaho!" Slaine shook his shoulders and forced him to face her. He reluctantly looked at her eyes. He didn't wear his eyepatch now; he calculated her expression, trying to figure out whether she was lying or not. 

Surprisingly for him, it's true, Slaine didn't lie about not wanting to die. But, Inaho had known enough not to rely on one truth only; Slaine didn't say all of her thought of why she wanted a magical conductor this bad... She could have other (possibly negative) things up her sleeves. Yup. What's with this change of thought-for-doing-suicide? Did his words finally get through her? Or... 

"Kaizuka Inaho, please... Imagine that I can cook better with my wand back...and I can clean the house faster too!"

At that, Inaho was just looking at her, intently. He truly wish she would no longer uttering things around magical skill....particularly as he didn't want her to think of regretting their marriage due to her lack of 'usefulness'; that's a big red flag. 

_'I shall not say anything as it could possibly feed her negative thought.'_ He mused, getting back on reading the report of team A investigation about Arbelia (only Inaho could see it: screen locked) on his tablet. _'If only I could read her mind I could evade possible disaster by knowing the real meaning behind her words and behaviour--usually she wished A but she said things around Z..... Dealing with woman must be easy for a man who can do that. I envy Mr.Light.'_

That no-words and no-expression things were really getting on Slaine's nerves. So, she snatched 'the distraction' away from him and ran to the corner of their room. 

"........ Slaine Troyard, I warn you: you'd better give that back to me now, or you'll regret it."

"Give me back my wand first!"

"No."

"Why?"

Inaho didn't look at Slaine in the eyes--opted to close his eyes while saying a lie, "I can't allow you as a suicidal person may not--"

"I am not suicidal!"

Inaho's lips moved into a thin line, "Proof?"

"How can I give you proof! It's not like I can crack open my skull and show you what's on my mind!"

Well, yes, she got the point. Inaho started to think of asking Mr.Light to assess Slaine's mind to know what she was possibly hiding from him. He would ask the black-haired mind reader to meet her at the Ard Viilage winter-only Ice Garden tomorrow. He wouldn't say that Mr. Light had such _advanced reading_ ability, though--he's sure Slaine wouldn't like that. 

He hoped Mr.Light's schedule would allow him to come here. Oh, but Inaho believed that tall person would come; somehow if it's about Slaine that man was so eager to do anything--Inaho could sense it--and kinda jealous.... (Slaine is his and his only!) If it's possible he wouldn't ask for his help. 

"Kaizuka Inaho! Give me back my wand or I'll spread whatever things you keep secret here to the world!" Slaine's words dragged him back to the moment. He sighed. Ah....the tiredness of the day suddenly got him; he'd really like to just grabbed her to bed and then shut his wife's mouth by a kiss until both of them fell asleep. 

Inaho slowly blinked once, smirked, and said, "You'd better not do that; there are many....... _sinful_ things I kept hidden there."

"Haha, like, what? Let me see... " the pale blond tried to unlock it but she couldn't. She didn't give up though. 

Inaho came closer, and helped her to see what's _his precious_ hidden file on his tablet. 

In an instant Slaine's face turned red. Very, very red. She tried to touch the recycle bin button, but the tablet didn't respond to any other than Inaho's hands.

"De...delete...HOW TO DELETE IT?!"

"Why? I need your _special edition pictures_ when I miss you..." Inaho kissed her hair and showed her that he got not only one of _that kind of file_. Slaine totally lost for words and she even forgot to breathe for some moment. How could Inaho take those photos? Slaine never saw him flashing camera when they were.... Oh, perhaps it's that eye-magical-conductor of him. Ugh, if only she got her magical-conductor too! 

She finally got over her shock and then she hit Inaho with that sinful-storage-device at any place she could reach him. But still, that tablet could not be broken--as one could expect from military standard device. 

* * *

It's a beautiful morning. Slaine was at the kitchen, trying to make something that looked like a fruit sandwich... Except that she put cherry bomb (outrageously spicy fruit that looks like cherry) instead of honey peas. 

Inaho was looking at her every movement of making the lunch for both of them, worried, "Bat, are you sure that you are going to school today?"

"What? Yes. Yes, I am. I have to proof it to you that I'm not suicidal; see? I love life! I'm going to learn things essential for living, at school, diligently." She put bitter black corn on the bread too. 

"You know.... I have intended to take you to the Ice Garden today--"

"Okay, after school then." The wife put sour mint jam at the top of the sandwiches and closed the lid of the lunch box. Inaho started to think that perhaps she made that lunch to punish him somehow.... 

Well, he should not worry about possible punishment as, first, he had to be really worried about the fact that Slaine was going to school. 

For sure many people would call her 'Rain' and not 'Slaine' there; she would face the fact that they're indeed living in a world where she had born not as Slaine Saazbaum Troyard head on. Moreover, the stressful lesson gave no mercy to students' mind--no matter what they had been through in life; would everything be alright? Wasn't she still having that fear of this Realta 'Rain' erasing the existance of 'Slaine Troyard'?! Or no? 

 

"....Rain...?" Inaho tested, carefully, whether his wife was indeed ready for school. Slaine flinched. She bit her lips, and then she faced him. A forceful smile was on her face. "Yes? What is it, Inaz... Inazu.... I mean.....Orange?"

 _'Definitely not alright'_ "We're not going to school. Period."

"No--"

"I'll assess whether you are ready to have your wand back in my own way." Inaho stepped closer to Slaine, emanating his authority. "It is all in my hand whether you are going to get your magical conductor...or not." He challenged. 

Slaine really hated him--that haughty attitude! But sadly she couldn't do anything about it. 

Ah...whatever! As long as she could get her wand back she would bear anything. "......fine. What should I do to prove that I no longer have suicidal mind to you?"

Inaho smirked, Slaine didn't realize that he had known that all along and only using her eagerness for his plan, "Come with me to the Ice Garden. I'll test you there."

* * *

It was still very early. The fallen snow was still in the shade of gray. The ice garden was located quite bit far at the border of Ard village. Slaine didn't say anything at all ever since they last 'deal' in the kitchen. Inaho tried to look at her face but she hid her expression by kept looking at her boots and avoiding eye contact. She had let Inaho held her hand along the way though... 

 

This fight about wand-things.... What was she planning to do? Inaho couldn't fathom what his wife had been thinking at all.... Clue. He needed to find more clues! He observed his dressed in blue coat wife. Her white scarf was obscuring half of her face and her bangs covered her eyes. At a time like this he really wished having mind-reader ability like Mr.Light. 

".....stop looking at me as if I'm some kind of speciment. That's creepy."

Inaho gripped her right hand tight, "......why do you want to hold a magical conductor that much?" Well, he couldn't read mind, but at least he could ask. 

Silence. The pale blond moved her free hand to hold onto her pendant under her coat. ".....I'm... I'm a.....wizard, right?"

Was it really as simple as that? "You don't really need a magical conductor to be called witch or wizard. Some wizard prefer living away from magic, and some people with special cases could survive without carrying a wand by the community support." Inaho stated. "If you decide to live without any conductor, I can grant it; I am protecting you; you don't need to use your magical power--"

"No. No....if that....how can I--" Slaine abruptly stopped. 

"?? What is it, Slaine Troyard?"

"....no. Nothing."

Inaho focused at her face. He moved the strands of her pale hair. As he did that, her cheeks became red. After thinking for a while, he asked, "Why are you flushed?"

"Wh... What are you talking about? I.. I don't understand what you're saying...." She said with a redder cheeks. Inaho decided not to utter another question. Wondering why was it so difficult for her to just honestly answer. 

They had arrived. Few volunteers who were tending to the frozen crystal flower garden looked at their joined hands. Some started whispering: 'that newly wed girl does not attend school again today; and now she's out with her husband; could it be that she's already been....you know....'

Inaho observed his wife; Slaine was oblivious to it; her mind was off somewhere. He's worried, but he didn't show it. "Do you want to start your test now?"

Slaine was a bit surprised. ".....the sooner the better." she mumbled. "....so what is the test, Kaizuka Inaho?"

The brunet let go of her hand and gave her a camera. "Take pictures. Anything. I'll give you one hour. Go."

 _'Go'? So it means I would be left alone in this... '_ Slaine thought, honestly she felt a bit uneasy about wandering alone in unknown (for her) magical place but no way she would say it. "....okay... I'll be going then..."

Then, Slaine looked at the surrounding and hesitatedly walked to the left, across the patches of crystal purple waterlily. They looked like a normal waterlily but they were trapped inside ice like fish in a frozen tank. The ice was clear and as tall as house. Beautiful, but Slaine didn't feel like to take picture of them: the 'tank' shape reminded her of times staring at the still figure on the moon base. 

Inaho watched until she was gone behind the row of frozen lilies. He then made his tablet showing him the footage of the security camera all over the Ice Garden. He saw that Slaine finally met up with Mr.Light under the pine trees carved from ice. The girl froze from astonishment while the black haired tall man was radiating warmth, happily smiling. (And simply by that, the brunet had already been jealous) 

Slaine was so surprised to see such a familiar face. She was on the verge of crying when the man who was once his/her faithful subordinate walked to her. 

"It's been a long time--very long time--Slaine-sama."

Even his kind words and voice were the same. And he even remembered their past encounter; Slaine wiped out her tears, feeling glad that she didn't need to explain why she was so emotional in front of someone who supposed to be a stranger. 

"You don't need to call me with such a high regard, Harklight." Slaine smiled, "Ah...No, I'm sorry, how should I call you now?"

"You can call me Harklight, it's fine." 

Both of them smiled. The black haired man was looking at Slaine for a long time without saying a thing. She felt rather confused about it. "What's wrong, Harklight?" She wanted to ask many things, but she didn't know where to start. Was he alright? Was he living happily? Did he have many good friends here? Had he married? Did he survive the last attack on Deucalion at the past life? 

.....Slaine felt bad for being the cause of Harklight's determination to fight until die...... She/he should have just died alone. "Harklight...about the moon base....did you...did you--"

"This Ice Garden is beautiful isn't it?" Harklight spread his hands, enjoying the twinkling of the morning light on the leaves and branches of the ice pine trees. "Truly magnificent view that one shall see, no matter what happened." He felt bad that this morning not much people were willing to come closer as they saw him there. Well, it couldn't be helped. "Don't you feel so?" He looked at Slaine; her cheeks were red, and she was struggle for words. 

"But... But...in the past....I've....you have..." Slaine didn't know how to say it right; she felt responsible for (possibly) Harklight's demise in the life before. 

"Why talking about the past? I'd like to enjoy the moment I have now." Harklight smiled. Slaine looked at him. It was that kind and gentle smile he always showed his/her back then--he didn't change at all... As if it was really that Harklight from Mars who was standing there, having survived that moonbase war. It made her wanted to cry. 

The tall man held her hands that were holding the camera. "You want to take some photos? Come, I'll show you the nicest view."

A teardrop fell. "Why?" She asked, almost in whisper. 

In that instant Harklight knew that Slaine was still unable to let go of the past. He tightened his hold, "I am the one who should be asking 'why'. And answer me truthfully. Why can't you treat the past as the past: something that has been done and long time gone?"

Slaine was lost for word; the now Harklight was just like Inaho and the others...that the past was just a past. Why couldn't anyone agree with her? Only Seiram who possessed the same thought that his/her past sin was that big and the need to pay for it. Oh, but that Prince's idea of redemption was not something to be agreed upon; he/she couldn't stay near to him after all. He/she had to look for how to atone the big past sin alone; no one here liked to see her clinging to the past. He/she hardly knew this new world, but somewhere out there must be a way to do it; all she needed was her magical conductor and took a leave. 

"Why must you punish yourself so?" Harklight's words made his/her snapped back to reality. 

".....why? But a sinner shall be punished according to what transgression he has done! I have to pay for all the pain that I have caused!"

Harklight could now feel the stress Inaho had while sending him message to help with this matter last night. "I am truly sorry, Slaine-sama, but I cannot agree with your concept of giving yourself away to redeem. I care for you. I want you to have a life--a fortunate life."

"Harklight, I don't deserve to have that. Please, I need your help. I need a magical conductor so that I could have a journey of redemption."

"What about your husband and family? Do you really wish to leave them all?" 

Slaine looked aside. Although she couldn't live without them all, she would still keep going. Yeah, that's the kind of person Slaine had been and always was. 

....the image of Kaizuka Inaho came to her and she couldn't stop her tears, somehow. 

Harklight bit his lip a bit, and wiped her tears away, "No, you can't. Slaine-sama, please don't betray your heart (I've seen enough of it). The reason why you did not reject Inazuka Nao marriage proposal was because you love that person, and you want to spend the rest of your lifetime with him. That is your deepest wish."

 

"I, I am....not... " Slaine grasped her pendant, looking down. Why was Harklight saying about that? Clearly stating 'love'..... Couldn't he understand that it would only make it difficult for her to leave? It had been already painful enough for her now. She wished she could spend more time together with Kaizuka Inaho before she left him forever. But, as recently the memories of 'Rain' had been flooding her, she knew she had to go for redemption. Soon. 

"If you don't want to leave him then don't."

Slaine gasped. She couldn't ...... She definitely couldn't stay with him... 

"Although you long for it?"

"??!??" Slaine was astonished. It's like he was reading her mind. Slaine felt she couldn't win this argument. She remembered their last argument in the battle of the moon base. Yeah. Harklight might seem obedient and gentle; but once he had his decision, he would walk that idea no matter what--really hard boiled man. 

Harklight laughed a little. Slaine looked up to him, baffled. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you know me so well." That man knelt, while still holding on her hands. "Stop feeling oppressed about it. I disagree with you, but that doesn't mean I will leave you alone. Like I've said: I care for you. And it is not just me. You are not alone."

Slaine couldn't find anything to say. She's not alone...how come? All of them were throwing their past away. She couldn't just simply do that! 

But then, what could she do? 

What should she do? 

"Please..... Try to speak up more to your family....and to your husband. Please don't give up about them. I beg you. Doing that, I believe that you'll take the wisest decision, together with them." Harklight showed Slaine his usual smile, with a look that--just like in the past--told his/her that the pale blond was able to do it. 

That encouraging glow. That Harklight, indeed. That man had accompany his/her through dark and difficult times...lending his/her strength in that brutal Vers politics. 

Slaine finally nodded, tears fell down her cheek again. She remembered Mrs. Krucht...she remembered her brother....and she remembered Kaizuka Inaho. 

At least, staying alive was thing she could do for him....that's what he wished, right?

"......I see.... I shall thank him, then." Mr. Light said. 

Slaine couldn't understand what he meant. Thank him? Who was this 'him'? Inaho? Did Harklight just read her mind? That's impossible... 

But speaking about 'thanks', 'gratefulness'... Slaine couldn't help but to think about the flat expression brunet once again. She was glad that she could ever met him: both in the past and in this present. Had he realized this? Perhaps no... He/she never said it. 

He/she was glad Inaho had shot his/her Katakhprakht down at Tanegashima. If he didn't do so, he/she couldn't know Count Saazbaum crime and kindness, and he/she wouldn't be able to help the Princess when she was fatally wounded by the shots--what could the Earth not-so-advanced medication do to it? 

He/she was somehow glad that Inaho was there to stop the advance of the three Counts who started the invasion to Earth at his/her speech.... Inaho had the skills... He/she kinda admired him...

He/she was glad that Inaho came to the moon to fight him/her, for the last moment--or so he/she had thought. It turned out that he refused to kill him/her. Slaine still couldn't understand why he had done that. He/she couldn't remember much for the time after he/she was in carcere.... 

Remember.... Did he/she wish to remember all of his/her past? Somehow reliving all memory of the past felt didn't right...was he/she fear that? And Slaine was afraid of remembering things as 'Rain' too--fearful of ceasing to be 'Slaine'. He/she still wanted to exist--no matter how painful the regret he/she had to shoulder. Life was hard, but Inaho gave his/her reason for living. Slaine would brave his/herself to live, for him. 

"You know, you'd better say that, right in front of him."

"Huh? What?" Slaine couldn't understand why that tall man suddenly said that. 

Mr. Light smiled, "I can read mind. I've just listen to your train of thought. Kaizuka Inaho is really a hero for you. Indeed."

It's confirmed: yes, Harklight could read mind. Blushing rapidly, the pale blond stepped back. Nervous. Shy. Panicked. She was reminded of what her last thought about: Inaho. Inaho. Inaho. And how much Slaine was thinking about that person who was once his/her enemy. What if he told the brunet about all of that? For sure Slaine would never dare to look at Inaho again... That _heartless_ human would mock her 'till the end of time. No way! She tried to stop having anything on her mind so that Harklight wouldn't read a thing, but it's futile. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything about what you have in mind about your husband. But I think, it will be better if you express your feeling into words, and tell him by yourself." Mr.Light patted Slaine's head, gently, "...not everyone can read thought; sadness brought by misunderstanding is too much to bear. I don't want that to happen to you again, Slaine-sama." He was so happy that even though the pale blond knew he could read mind, she didn't hate him. Yes, she didn't like that mind reading ability, and she fear that as she couldn't hide anything from him...but she trusted him. And no matter what she truly cared for him. 

"Harklight....I...." Slaine looked at the white snow under her boots, didn't dare to look up. "Could...could we stop talking about that Orange? You know, I've... I've told you many times not to call me with--" her words were stopped as the black hair man pinched her cheek, gently. 

"I know. There's no longer Vers rank between us. I'm very aware of it." He smiled, and he totally knew a certain burning jealous thought somewhere in this park. He knew he should not say his mind out loud of how sweet the blushing Slaine right now--avoiding unnecessary fight. 

"Go, now. Give the camera back and tell him your feelings--the photo can wait." He turned Slaine around and pushed her back. "Say it soon, before it's too late. Words that are kept and never being said can be painful, more than what you can imagine."

"I... I.... " 

"Believe me! I can read mind. I've seen many people get into unnecessary fight just because they failed to understand each other's feelings and hope--although actually they love each other deeply. If you love him that deep, express it. Go."

Slaine looked at him for the last time; Harklight was warm and kind. His presence there gave her bravery she never knew she had. She shyly smiled, and nodded. Right... Inaho might say anything he wanted about her, she didn't care anymore. Afterall, what hurt it could cause her if she was going far away after a heartful-love-confession in the end? She then ran on the icy road to where Inaho was. 

Mr. Light felt lucky Slaine couldn't read his mind as he typed on his tablet. 

* * *

Slaine saw Inaho was standing under the gate of the ice garden. That brunet was angry. Other people could hardly see that, but she knew it; well, let's just say that she knew he was emanating tremendous negative aura. 

That made the pale blond so reluctant to get close. She'd rather walk around the garden again to take some photo (hopefully it could ease his anger), but it's too late; the brunet had already spotted her and he signalled her to come. 

When she got close enough, the brunet harshly took the camera, checked it, and said, "Where is the picture, Bat?"

"Eh? Um...I still got some time...but before that I--"

"I will never give your wand back!" He shouted. 

"Wh...what?" Slaine realized that there's something wrong.... Inaho was _this angry_. But why? For sure it wasn't just because she hadn't taken photos. 

She tried not to fuel his anger more (since she did still wanting her wand back) "Orange, I'm sorry. Give me the camera back, I'll take your test seriously..."

"No. Come on let's go home." The brunet put the camera back on his bag and walked away. 

"But.. But... " _'Seriously what's wrong with him?'_ "Wait, Kaizuka Inaho... " Slaine followed him, and tried to hold his hand. 

Inaho snapped her right hand, and menacingly looked at her. Slaine was withering away due to that. 

But then her husband reached out and grabbed her waist, placing his hand on the tender spot under her ribs. And then he made them walked while getting that really close like that. 

_'What if people staring...? '_ "Uh....Orange...um...this--"

"Shut. Up. Bat."

Slaine didn't dare to say anything anymore along the way back home. 

 

* * *

 

It's a pure torture. 

Inaho had been'emanating dark aura' all the way home and he had given no explanation at all. Even when they were finally home : Inaho wordlessly opened the fence, opened the door of the house, opened the door of their bedroom, and tossed Slaine just like that on their bed. 

Then he got out, closed the door and locked it. 

Slaine was confused and sad. She didn't know what she had done wrong. Usually it's her who was getting mad at the brunet. Usually... But now Inaho was _that furious_ to her. She felt bad... 

After going back and forth inside the room, thinking hard for some time, she decided to try to talk to Inaho again; perhaps his anger had been subsided now. 

She moved the handle of the door. It's still locked. She bit her lips, knocking it, "Ka... Kaizuka Inaho... Please...don't do this to me...."

The sound of steps were heard, coming closer. Slaine expected that wooden door to be opened, but the step stopped right in front of it and Kaizuka Inaho's voice--in a low and cold tone--said, "I won't open this door until you realize your mistake." 

Slaine felt terrible. She opened her mouth, but then closed it again as she couldn't find anything to say. She leaned against that wood and went down as she felt too shaky to stand up. 

What should she do? What exactly had she done that had hurt her beloved husband? 

She felt that she was really useless; her husband had always been so patient to her, but she couldn't even had any guess about what had made him this angry. Out of habit she uttered, "I... I'm sorry... I--"

"No use to say sorry if you keep repeating hurting me. Slaine Troyard."

Hearing that, the wife started to sob. She wanted to apologize, but she feared it would only make her husband angrier. 

Meanwhile, outside of that room, Inaho sat down on the floor, and leaned against the wooden door. He heaved a sigh, staring at nothing in particular. 

Before, Mr. Light had sent him a message that explained things he most fear... 

_Your wife wasn't suicidal, but I DO NOT recommend you to give her any magical conductor; she wants to run away from home, to look for redemption, although she..... I apologize that I can't tell you everything, but please trust her and don't ever let her go._

'She wants to run away from home...'

Inaho took that as 'She wishes to leave him'... (?)

....it hurt. 

It hurt so much that Inaho was unable to correctly express it. He never knew that he had this berserk-wailing-beast called emotion; he was badly beaten by it. 

.....and the view of Slaine getting really chummy with Mr. Light couldn't help at all. He was burning with jealousy! Well, he knew that the mind reader didn't intend to take Slaine away from him, but still: It was like there's an ugly beast trampling, burning, and roaring inside his stomach! 

The husband hit the door with his fist. In an instant Slaine stopped crying--too afraid to do anything. 

"I am very disappointed with you, Bat."

Slaine couldn't say a single word as what Inaho had just said struck her with grief. This total mess...how could this happen? Slaine really didn't know why. 

But she knew, behind her husband angry tone there was sadness. Inaho was really in sorrow right now. She brave herself then, "Orange...Please... Calm down..."

".....how could I stay calm if you're leaving me?" the brunet said after some time. He'd been calmer now somehow; his Slaine was still here, in this house, behind this door. All he needed to do was to tightly keep her in his arms and never let her go. It's a _simple_ matter, really. 

_'How could he know? Could it possibly... Harklight... '_ Slaine felt de ja vu of what happened at the moon base; Harklight had disobeyed her, but still, she couldn't hate him. Besides, it's also possible that Inaho had known through different means. 

And for her husband....she thought the only way to calm him now was by being honest--telling her feelings by herself. 

".........Kaizuka Inaho, I....do not want to leave you, really." The pale blond gently stated. "The time... All the time I've spent with you is the memories I treasure the most." _'even when everything is over, those memories will give me strength.'_ "I'm glad I've met you, Kaizuka Inaho."

".....you..." Inaho felt like to put Slaine in his secret prison to protect her from this world and herself. " You _aren't lying_...." 

"No, I am not."

 _'I know! '_ Inaho took a deep, heavy, breath, "Then, why are you thinking of going to leave this home--leaving your family--leaving **me**?"

 

Silence. 

 

".......can't you just listen to your heart, Slaine Troyard? That poor thing called your heart--you always put others first and neglecting it. No wonder you are _dead_ inside--having no dream of your own. And you call me heartless? Look at the one who talks."

There was a long pause. Then, Inaho could hear stiffled cry from the other side of the door. Between the sobs he could caught words like 'cannot', 'sin', 'sorry', ....

Inaho stood up and opened the lock, "I have opened the door; come out if you are willing to discard your idea of redemption-journey and willing to carry my children."

As her husband mentioned about 'children' her face turned amazingly red. A chill ran down her spine. She moved backward, getting further away from the door. "I... I've..told you I--"

But the door opened, and Inaho got in, staring at her with a look that was a dictator's. The brunet then marched closer, grabbed her body, raised her up, and dragged her out--no matter how Slaine was struggling and crying; Inaho forced her out through that door. 

Then, Inaho trapped his wife on the wall, hugged and gently kissed her everywhere, trying to calm her. 

Long after, her cry subsided, Inaho grasped her cheeks, and made her looking into his eyes. 

"I am your husband. I have you and you have me." He kissed her lips. "You want to redeem... Fine, I'll tell you how.... I know some way to do it while still enjoying this life." Slaine opened her mouth to protest, but Inaho shut her up with another kiss. 

"Stop. Don't argue." Inaho grouped Slaine's breasts, she bit her lips to stifle her moans. "What...? Just let it go. I'd like to hear you are feeling good." He ground his hip to Slaine's, proudly informed her his waking member. The pale blond couldn't hold back her long sigh. 

Inaho quickly responded that by opening the lower buttons of her coat and unzip her trousers. He pulled down her white pants, and bit her neck while opening his undergarments. 

He stroke her cave with his middle finger, eagerly. Slaine was trembling, and it got him more excited. He inserted his forefinger too. 

Without waiting for her cave to be wet enough, he removed his fingers, and pushed his lance in. Slaine weakly cried and frantically gripped Inaho's shoulders as it was quite painful. Today her husband seemed to lost his patience. Well, she didn't blame him. She tried not to give any resistance, letting the brunet have her all the way. 

Inaho moved his hips. Slaine felt she could hardly stand on her feet. Luckily Inaho held her as he pinned her on the wall. There was blazing lust in his eyes and she was mesmerized by it. 

When the feel was overwhelming, the pale blond closed her eyes tight and couldn't hold back her cry of release. Inaho stood still to listen to it and to let Slaine fully absorb the feeling. He then kept moving. Slaine let out an incomprehensible mumbles. Inaho smirked, and then got rougher in barging in. 

Slaine was crying at her third overwhelming sensation when finally Inaho grunted and released his seed deep inside Slaine. 

He hugged his deer wife so that she wouldn't fall. She had no more strength left, but Inaho still wanting to consume her. So, he carried and laid her on the nearest sofa and then stripped her completely there. Of course he stripped too. Slaine was only looking at him while he was pulling off layers of their clothes. 

That surrendering look.... Inaho jumped on Slaine as it made him burning even more. He pinned her hands and mercilessly _plowed_ her. 

Slaine lost her consciousness after Inaho shot her with his love juice for the fourth time. 

* * *

When Slaine woke up in the afternoon, she felt her inner bottom was hurt from Inaho's rough penetrations. She realized that she was dressed in pale blue shirt (Inaho's)....without panties. All the trace of what Inaho had done to her was still there on her body. 

She had been used... _thoroughly used_ , inside out. 

 

The room was dim, and she didn't saw Inaho there. Where could he be? 

...was he still angry at her? 

Slaine looked at her thighs; there were bruises and bite marks. She was sure there were a lot more throughout her body. It's like Inaho was showing her that she was indeed his wife. She bit her lips, touching each of them. He was right... She couldn't leave him... She just....couldn't..... 

Suddenly arms were hugging her from behind. "How are you feeling?"

The pale blond knew the answer--looking at the undeniable evidence all around her body--but she was too shy to voice it out loud, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"Do you understand?" The brunet kissed her neck. She nodded, silently. "Good. If you ever forget, Bat, I'll show you _the pictures_ so that you could remember over and over again."

"?!?....uh...stupid Orange! Delete it....! Wh...what if people see...?"

"Then they will know exactly that you are mine...Don't worry, I won't showcase those photos to anyone. Since even your _delicious_ pictures are always exclusively mine." He obsessively snuggled on her cheek. "I love you."

Slaine gently turned her head to left and let her lips met Inaho's.

"I love you too." She whispered. 

 

 

-end-


End file.
